


Time Out

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written  for an old Spuffy ficathon on LJ.  Here were the specs:</p><p>Timeline: S4, post-Initiative<br/>Things I want to see: fluff, Injured!Buffy or Helpless!Buffy accompanied by<br/>Hero!Spike, Spike topless, sex is always good, W/T, X/A<br/>Things I don't want: angst, Riley (except in a reallllly negative way),<br/>character death (except maybe Riley)</p><p>Since post intitiative would have meant Restless in the context of season 4, I chose to make it post Riley's leaving the intiative.</p><p>Takes place after New Moon Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

"Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked, standing on the front doorstep.

"No, that's not it." Joyce threw her arms around her daughter. "I love seeing you. You know that." She led her through the door. "But don't you have classes?"

"It's just for a few days. I need a little break. Some Momtime." She dropped her pack on the floor. "What's for supper?"

Joyce ran a comb through her hair, then pulled some bills from her purse. "Pizza number's on the fridge in the usual place. I have a meeting with a possible donor for the gallery." She pecked Buffy on the cheek. "I'll be back late. See you tomorrow."

*****

She lay on her bed, phone receiver in one hand, Mr. Gordo clenched to her chest with the other. "I know, Will. But I can catch up. It's just... I need some time. Sure, I'm worried about him, with the big green army men looking for him. Yes, he got in trouble for Oz.

Xander knows where he is. He can check on him. I'm just confused. I need a time out.

I told him about Angel. It was freaky. He went all ballistic. I asked him what was the difference, if he could accept you dating a werewolf, what was the big that I'd dated a vampire. I mean, I tried to explain about the soul. But he said vamps were different, and this was me, not you, and Hitler had a soul. Garbage like that.

Maybe he fought back, this time. But it's so much a part of him, all this military crap, and I can't deal with it, and him, and school, and everything. So I'm going to be mommy's little girl for two days. Three, tops. Then I'll be all Slayermode again. Girlfriendmode? I don't know. Probably. But give me this time. Take notes for me? That's my Will.

How's Tara? Um, what? No, that's okay. You say hi for me. Talk to you later."

She rolled over and looked the stuffed pig in the eyes. "So, you want to keep me company?"

*****

Spike stalked around his crypt. Adam wanted the Slayer, on his terms, and Spike would lose the chip. All he had to figure out was where to start. He grabbed his duster from the top of the sarcophagus. No time like the present.

*****

Buffy was starting to doze off when she heard the pounding at the back door. She looked out her bedroom window to see who could be trying to get in this late. Oh, great.

"Hey, Spike," she called, leaning out the window. "Get lost."

"Slayer?" He looked up at the figure in the window. "Where's Joyce?"

"Out. None of your business. And what do you want with my mom?"

"Just wanted to talk," he yelled. "What're you doing here?"

She leaned farther out. "Talk? About what?"

"That's none of your business. What Joyce and I do..."

Buffy screamed at him. "You and mom? No way. You just wait a minute, and I'll kick your ass clear....." She lost her foothold as she tried to climb out of the window, plummeting to the yard. She lay still at Spike's feet.

"Come on, Slayer," he said, prodding her with his toe. She didn't move. He reached down and lifted her head. "Hey, Buffy? I know you're faking. I..." He pulled his hand away, covered in blood. The rock glistened wet in the moonlight. "Oh, damn." Unable to resist, he licked his palm. "God, that's good." It was like a gift from beyond. Slayer blood on tap. But...

Adam wanted to defeat her himself. And Adam was the key to the chip.

He could carry her inside and leave her on the couch for Joyce to find. Girl could bleed to death first. Not knowing an alternative, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, heading into the night.

*****

Joyce tapped gently on Buffy's door, then opened it slowly. The bed was unmade, but her daughter was gone. "And I wanted to say goodnight," she sighed. "I really don't see what's so irresistible about slaying things."

*****

The girl slumped on the crypt floor started to moan.

"Oh, good. You're alive then." His eyes widened as the import hit him. The Slayer was waking up, on his floor, with a head wound she would no doubt blame on him. And he couldn't hit back. He was about to climb over her body and head for the door when she spoke.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Well, that would be because... because you hit it, you stupid bint."

She nodded, but the pain of movement brought on fresh moaning. She tried to sit up, as her eyes adjusted to the candle light. "No offense, but this is a very ugly apartment."

"Hey! I just moved in! Give it time... Apartment?"

"Sorry. No offense. Could you help me up?" She reached her hand, and he took it without thinking, pulling her to her feet. "Oh, god." She ran to the corner and vomited.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I felt woozy. Get me some paper towels and I'll clean it up."

"You're apologizing to me. That's a new one." He reached out and touched the back of her head. "Bleeding's stopped. Not much of a gash. Nasty bump, though. But, since you're better, on your way."

"Sure, I'll... Which way is my way?" Her breathing quickened. "Do I know you? Oh, hell, do I know me? Everything's so fuzzy. I think this might be a cliche, but where am I?"

"You don't remember."

"No." She thought a minute. "Wait. I remember my name. Anne. I think it's Anne."

"Least it's an improvement," he muttered. Anne. Like his mom. Odd. "Remember my name, then?"

"No, but I guess we've met."

"Damn sure we have. Can't believe you've forgotten."

She knit her brows, trying to remember. "Oh, man. I'm sorry. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? That's why I'm here, in your apartment."

"Boyfriend," he sputtered. Then he considered the alternative. Telling her he was her mortal enemy could be hazardous to his health. "Yeah, that's right. I'm your boyfriend, Spike."

"Spike? Whoa. That's um, cool. I call you Spike?"

"You can call me William, if you'd rather."

She nodded, noting that the throbbing was lessening. "Will. That sounds familiar." She looked him over. "Well, at least I have good taste."

"Really?" He smiled. "Like what you see, then?"

She blushed. "Well, yeah. Which makes sense, cause you're my boyfriend." She checked out the blond hair, the chiselled features, and the muscles of his chest, barely covered by his tight t-shirt. "Yep, I'd say I lucked out." She looked around the crypt. "You're not kidding when you say you just moved. Where's your furniture?"

"It, ah, hasn't been delivered yet." He thought again. "Because it's coming from England!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh." She sat on the sarcophagus. "So how did I meet you if you've just come from England?"

"We, we... met at school. In residence. But I have my own place now, and I've called for my things. Right."

"Aren't you too old to be in school?"

His voice hardened. "I'm a graduate student. And I'm not that much older than you, missy." He added, in a low voice, "give or take a century."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to tick you off. Sensitive type, eh?" She wrinkled her nose. "We'd better take care of that mess by the wall."

"Right." He looked around. "Bit lacking in cleaning supplies, too." He threw his duster over the stone coffin and peeled away his t-shirt. "I'll use this for now." He dabbed up what little there was with his shirt, "do you even eat?" and tossed it out into the cemetery. When he came back in, she was staring at him.

"You couldn't just use a rag? Not that I'm complaining, but..." Her eyes were drawn to his sculpted abs. "Yep. Lucked out."

Spike was picking up very different vibes than he was used to from the Slayer. The disturbing thing was, he was starting to like them. He looked a little closer at his house guest. Her hair was matted with blood from her injury, and she was a little worse for wear, but the tight tank top she wore emphasized the shape of her small, firm breasts. Her lips were full and slightly opened, her breath coming quicker as he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and clear. He'd noticed she was pretty before, of course, but not how truly lovely she was. He took a step towards her, and to his surprise, she moved closer to him.

"If you're going to kiss me," she said, "you might want to get me a breath mint first."

"Kiss you." He realized that was exactly what he was about to do. "I'll deal."

He pulled her into his arms and bent his lips to hers. Suddenly it came back to him, the way Willow's spell had made him feel, the hot taste of her in his mouth. The kiss deepened, as he sensed her heart pounding hard in her chest. Before he knew it they were on the floor, his hands travelling up under her shirt and cupping her pert breasts. She was wiggling under him, letting his erection grind into her. "Buffy," he moaned.

"Huh?"

"Pet name," he whispered.

*****

"Willow, honey, I'm sorry to call you so late, but is Buffy back there?"

Tara handed her the phone. "Mrs. Summers?" Willow asked, trying to sit up in the narrow bed without knocking her lover to the floor. "Isn't Buffy at home?"

"No, she isn't back, and I'm getting worried. Slaying seems very dangerous, and I didn't think she was even planning to go out tonight."

"Don't worry. I'll call Xander and we'll go find her. I'm sure she's okay."

Willow hung up the phone, leaning over to kiss Tara as she reached for her jeans.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"If you want. But I'd rather you kept the bed warm. Buffy's probably gone to make up with you know who."

*****

Spike had rolled his duster into a ball to cushion Buffy's head. At the moment, she was too distracted to notice what was left of the pain. As he pounded into her she screamed his name. "Will, Will, oh god."

A part of his mind said, "What are you doing, you idiot? You should be trying to kill her." He found the little voice very easy to ignore, with her bare legs wrapped around his back. She was squeezing him dry, and he loved it.

*****

Xander hung up the phone as his father pounded on the basement door. "Don't you know what time it is?" he yelled.

Xander looked at the woman still sleeping, oblivious, in his bed. "Ahn. Anya. Wake up." He prodded her and she rolled over, opening one eye.

"I want to sleep."

"Anya, first, Willow called and Buffy's missing, so we have to go find her. Second, my parents don't know you're here, and they wouldn't like it. And when daddy doesn't like things, he's very, very clear about how much he doesn't like things. So, get dressed. We have to get gone."

She groaned.

*****

They lay curled up under his duster. "First, we have to get you a bed. For sure. Second, a couch. And possibly a new apartment, cause this place is filthy. I think you need to talk to the landlord."

"My, my," he said, kissing her shoulder, "You are quite the little chatterbox."

"What an interesting sight." The voice boomed from the doorway of the crypt. "Not really what I had in mind, but she does seem vulnerable now. I will take over from here, Spike."

Buffy screamed and pointed. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"That? Oh, that's just Adam." The naked vampire stood up, striding confidently over to the monster. "We were going to do something together, but I've changed my mind." He looked the creature in the eye. "So bugger off."

Adam reached a massive hand out, clenching Spike by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "I disagree. A verbal contract is still a contract." What looked dangerously like a wooden bayonet sprang from his other wrist.

"Nasty!" Spike punched the hybrid through the staples joining his chest together. Without thinking, he yanked what constituted his heart from Adam's body, and the creature fell. Spike pulled himself out from under the fallen monster, and brushed off his hands. "So, that's all it took, then."

She rushed into his arms. "Are you okay? What was that thing?"

Spike looked down at Adam, realizing that he had destroyed what may have been his only chance to lose the chip. "That was the big bad, luv. Luckily for you, I'm badder."

*****

The Scoobies found her walking towards her house. "Buffy! What happened? Your head! And where were you?"

"Hi, Will. Hey guys. I'm fine." She thought about lying. When her memory had come back with a jolt, she'd pushed Spike away and gathered up her clothes. Then she realized what he had done. How he had rescued her when he could have let Adam kill her. Not to mention the way she'd felt in his arms. "I was at Spike's crypt."

"All night?" Xander asked. "Doing what? Killing him, I hope?"

Anya raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing Buffy. "I really want to say something right now, but Xander has told me that it is inappropriate to comment on other people's personal lives." She whispered in Buffy's ear, "How was he?"

Buffy blushed.

*****

Spike sat on his sarcophagus, smoking and contemplating the large body he'd have to drag back into the caves, or wait to bury until the next night. He'd expected Buffy to rip him a new one when she realized what had happened, maybe even dust him, but she hadn't. All she said before she left was, "I can't deal with this right now. We'll talk later."

There was nothing he could do. It was insane, and he knew it. Once her hulking boyfriend found out, if he found out, Spike was dead meat. She would never willingly come back to him. Would she?

He lay down and tried to sleep, but his mind filled with her voice, her feel, her touch. He'd been love's bitch too long not to know what he was feeling. It would probably be the end of him.

And yet, he smiled.

*****

Buffy entered the dark cavern where he was hiding. "Riley?" she said. "I know this is a bad time for you, but we have to talk. I've kinda met someone ..."


End file.
